Misforgotten
by guardianranger
Summary: a young girl battles many emotions surrounding her, will she remembers things from the past. Alexis and Charlotte are her two best friends with several secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey! Everyone my name is Jessica, am the youngest daughter from an alien planet that was destroyed have been in a statis pod for at least 14 years of my life.

Almost everyone died on my home planet killed off by demons, have no memories of my life before then.

Name: Jessica

Places: Amber Beach, City Cove and Mystic City

Age: 14 years old

Friends: Kendall Morgan-purple, Prince Phillip-, Alexis Summers-purple mystic force ranger, Brianna Jamison-Silver mystic force ranger,Emma Scott-her parents aren't alive in this story.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Hobbies: swimming, running, baking and basketball

Mostly live in many different places of my life, with ranger families members.

This takes place after James Navarro is part of the Dino thunder ranger team.

Everyone was doing something different in the cafe at the amber beach museum.

Kendall was downstairs working something in their secret lab.

Tyler was in the kitchen making lunch for the day.

Shelby looks at her phone. "My battery just died in my phone"whined Shelby.

"So, Buy a new phone"answered Chase.

"Do you know how much it cost? I can't afford it"answered Shelby.

3 groups of teenagers sat down at the tables.

"Well we have customers"answered Riley.

Name: Alexis Summers

Age: 13 years old

City: Mystic City

Brothers: 4 of them-Francis-age 24, Drew-age 24, Jesse 19 and Jordan 18.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

height: 4"6

Hobbies: Cooking, Reading, Writing, Swimming and dancing.

Name: Brianna Jamison

Age: 13 years old

Mother: Chloe Waters-deceased

Father: Alexander Jamison

Stepmom: Julie (Scott)- Jamison

Siblings: 3 of them

Sasha Jamison-age 16-1st marriage

Micheal Jamison-age 16-1st marriage

Nora Jamison-second marriage-10 years old

Ivan notices that two of the teenagers are wearing some sort of weird watches on their wrist, he hurries towards his friends in the kitchen. "Is it weird that two of those kids are wearing morphers?"whispered Ivan.

Riley, Koda, Shelby, Tyler and Chase froze in their spots in the kitchen.

One of the tables.

Brianna Jamison, Bryan Oliver,Emma Scott and Alexis Summers were sitting together at one of the tables.

"Do you think it was wise to come here without telling anyone first?"asked Brianna.

"My brothers know I'm here"answered Alexis taking a sip of a drink.

"Jason knows I am here also"answered Emma Scott-niece to Jason Scott the first red ranger.

Emma Scott parents aren't alive in this story.

"Has Tessa told her ex about their child she gave up for adoption yet?"asked Bryan.

"Nope"answered Charlotte making her way towards the others.

"Charlotte when did you get in town, how are the others doing?"asked Alexis.

"I was told by my adopted siblings about my heritage, it's not something I want in the future time"answered Charlotte.

Ivan spokes up. "Ms. Morgan would like to speak to you girls and boy"answered Ivan.

45 minutes later

Kendall Morgan turns around in her chair, she already knows about Charlotte and Alexis by accident hasn't told the rangers about it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Why did we bring them here?"answered Koda.

Ivan spoke up. "We know two of you are rangers like us"answered Ivan.

"Why are you in Amber beach?"asked Shelby.

"We aren't allowed to check up on Ms. Morgan"answered Alexis Summers.

"How do you know Ms. Morgan?"asked Riley.

"my brother Francis work with Ms. Morgan for at least 2 years as an intern in Mystic City Cove"answered Alexis.

"I have known Kendall for at least 7 years of my life"answered Charlotte.

"Whose is Tessa?"asked Tyler.

"Tessa knew the ninja steel rangers and samurai ranger team, she never told them had a child to begin with"answered Alexis.

"Wait a minute you know the father?"asked Shelby.

"Tessa used a sperm donor to have a daughter,who she abandoned for at least over 10 years of their life"answered Charlotte.

"Which of the two of you have ranger morphers?"asked Ivan.

Alexis Summers holds her wrist out. "My adopted brothers already know I am ranger to begin with. Since two of them were friends with former rangers"answered Alexis.

"My cousins do not know I'm related to them by birth"answered Charlotte.

"Hello! Can you at least tell us your last names?"asked Riley.

"Alexis Summers-age 14 years old, purple mystic force ranger"answered Alexis.

"Brianna Jamison-age 13 years old-silver mystic force ranger"answered Brianna

"Bryan Oliver-age 13 years old, black samurai ranger"answered Bryan.

"Emma Goodall Scott-niece to the first red ranger-Jason Scott"answered Emma.

"Charlotte Rivera-age 12 years old, purple samurai ranger"answered Charlotte.

"Does anyone know your here in Amber Beach?"answered Chase.

"My brothers Jordan and Jessie Summers knew I'm here"answered Alexis.

"I don't need permission to come here away from Mystic City"answered Charlotte.

Tyler's dad James Navarro shows up at the headquarters.

"Hey! Weren't in the cafe"answered James.

"James, This is Alexis and Charlotte, met them 7 years ago"answered Kendall.

"My brother was working as an intern here for at least 3 years with Ms. Morgan"answered Alexis.

Charlotte phones rings, she excuses herself for a moment.

Shelby excuses herself for a moment.

Charlotte talking in the cafe. "Seth! Is something wrong?"asked Charlotte.

Seth Oliver-age 17 years old-adopted son to Tommy and Kimberly Hart Oliver-his biological mother is Trini the first yellow ranger.

Shelby overhears some of the conversation-is wondering should her friends trust Charlotte.

"OK! I shall be there in 45 minutes"answered Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and Family Members:Part I

Names: Seth Oliver

Biological mother: Trini Kwan- first yellow ranger

age: 17 years old

Eyes: Green.

Hair:Black

Hobbies: skating, dancing and basketball

Has been living with Tommy family members.

Name: Nicholas Oliver

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes:Blue

Hobbies: Biking, rollerblading and karate.

Place:Mystic City Cove

Name: Elizabeth Trueheart

Dad: Deceased

Mom: remarried-doesn't want anything to do with her only child from first husband.

Elizabeth is sent to live with her uncle Tommy in Angel Grove.

Age:16

Name: Misty Oliver

age: 10 years old

Name: Tommy Oliver

Age: 34 years old

Relationship: Married

Job: instructor at Mystic City Cove college

Kimberly Hart-Oliver

Age:30

Relationship:Married

Job: Gymnastics instructor.

Seth hangs up the phone call-knows that Charlotte had to know what was going on with several visitors who showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey! Give us a good reason not to punch the lightening out of you"answered Gia Moran-yellow megaforce ranger.

"Who in the world did you just call right now?"answered Kevin the blue samurai ranger.

"Ya! We deserve to know"answered Sarah.

Whistling could be heard.

"Cool it guys"answered a voice.

Jenny and Seamus McFarland are twins they just came in from visiting a reunion in Las Vegas.

"Who are you two?"asked Preston.

"Jenny McFarland-age 15 years old, just moved from London, England 7 years ago"answered Jenny.

"Seamus McFarland-age 15 years old, just moved from London, England-4 years ago and Chicago 2 months"answered Seamus.

"Why are you here?"answered Hayley.

"Our parents were killed in a plane crash 4 weeks ago, a cousin lives here"answered Seamus.

45 minutes later, Charlotte showed up with Alexis Summers.

"Seth, What's the problem?"asked Alexis.

Seth points towards the others rangers. "They showed up here out of nowhere"answered Seth.

"Assuming you are rangers?"asked Jenny.

"How do you know that"shouted several angry voices.

Mystic City Cove is a school where kids who have special powers attend and live at.

"Most of us who live here, have parents or siblings who are former rangers"answered Moe McFarland.

"Or friends who will become rangers"answered Drew Summers coming over from next door.

Meaning Legacy Valley-small town near Mystic City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shelby Watkins walks over to Ms. Kendall Morgan who busy doing something on the computer switch. "Kendall, Do you know anything about Charlotte Rivera?"answered Shelby.

Kendall looks up.

Ivan, Chase, Riley and Tyler looked at Shelby.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Tyler.

"I overheard Charlotte speaking to a guy well 3 days ago, just curious how Kendall knows her"answered Shelby.

Kendall not sure what to say to the former rangers about Charlotte's background.

Prince Phillip walks into the place. "What did I miss?"asked Phillip.

"Shelby was wondering about Charlotte Rivera"answered Ivan.

"Phillip what are you doing here?"asked Riley.

"Came with this, we are invited to a gathering in Mystic City high school"answered Phillip.

4 days later

Group arrives.

Riley is shocked to see his older brother Matt. "Matt what are you doing here?"answered Riley.

Matt hugs his little brother. "Fine out later"answered Matt.

"This is a school, it's more like a mansion"exclaimed Shelby at once.

"You got that right"answered Sarah-pink ninja steel ranger.

2 guys came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"asked Preston.

"Drew Summers"answered Drew Summers

"Francis Summers, our little sister is somewhere here"answered Francis.

"We live in Legacy Valley-next town over"answered Jessie Summers walking towards those who were invited to the gathering.

Kendall was seen talking to some others.

"Kendall, who are they?"asked Chase.

Seth Oliver spoke up. "Seth Kwan, my mother was Trini Kwan"answered Seth.

Charlotte Rivera appeared out of nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott Family Members:

Emma Goodall-is the former megaforce pink ranger-she is the niece to Jason Scott, lost her mother and stepfather when was only in 8th grade at the timel. Age is 16 years old. Lives with Jason Scott in Angel Grove.

Anna Scott-adopted daughter to Jason Scott-age-18

Trevor Scott-son to Jason Scott-16

"Hey! Emma how are you doing? We haven't seen you lately"answered Gia Moran.

"I live in Angel Grove with my uncle Jason Scott, he's related to my mother who died 7 months ago with my stepfather"answered Emma.

"What about your dad?"asked Troy.

"I never knew my dad to begin with, he wasn't around much"answered Emma.

"So what are you doing here in Mystic City then?"asked Jake.

"I believe Trevor goes to school here in Mystic City Cove"answered Nicholas Oliver standing there.

"Who are they?"asked Gia pointing to the others standing around in different places.

"Not sure"answered Noah.

45 minutes later

Charlotte Rivera appeared in different clothes.

"Welcome to Mystic City Cove Academy, sorry for the short noticed in the gatherings here"answered Charlotte.

"Just tell us"shouted Shelby Watkins.

"Were called to this special event, because of the students will be the next generations of guardians"answered Jessica Rivera (my own character).

"Bryan Oliver, you will behold the black samurai morpher"answered Jessica Rivera.

"What"shouted several angry voices.

"Master Ji, would have told us about other morphers to our team"exclaimed Kevin and Mia at once.

"Alexis Summers, you shall behold the purple mystic guardian morpher"answered Charlotte.

Francis, Drew and Jessie Summers hugging their little sister around the shoulders.

"Brianna Jamison, beholds the silver legacy guardian morpher"answered Jessica standing there.

"Trevor Scott,beholds the blue mystic guardian morpher"answered Alexis.

Trevor shocked of the news,he turns towards Jason Scott. "Did you know?"answered Trevor.

Jason Scott not sure what to say to his son.

author's note:

NOPE CHEYANNE ISN'T EVEN MENTION IN THIS STORY, SO STOP TELLING ME HOW TO WRITE THIS STORY.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Charlotte, don't we deserved to know about your parents?"asked Shelby Watkins.

Jessica Rivera spoke up. "our birth parents are deceased, we are related to"answered Jessica looking at Jessica.

"Who are you related to?'answered Gia Moran.

Francis Summers spoke up. "Charlotte Rivera is related to Levi, Brody Romero and Lauren and Jayden Shiba"answered Francis.

"I have given Jessica our deceased sensei last name, whom had adopted both of us at a young age"answered Charlotte.

"How are you related to Levi, Brody, Lauren and Jayden?"snapped Kevin, Gia and Shelby at once.

Kendall spoke up. "Now is not the time to talk about that"answered Kendall.

2 weeks later

Shelby finally walks toward Kendall who was reading a book in her private office. "Kendall, don't we have the right to know whose Charlotte's parents are?"asked Shelby.

Kendall puts the book on her desk. "It's not my place to tell you, it's up to Charlotte"answered Kendall.

Charlotte was looking at something in a book.

foot steps coming into the open doorway.

"You miss them"answered Alexis Summers.

Charlotte looks up. "In a way I miss them, at least have brothers who raised you through"answered Charlotte.

"They wouldn't have minded if you and Jessica wanted to be part of our family"answered Alexis.

Looking at the people again.

Gasps.

"Charlotte is something wrong?"asked Alexis.

"Alexis, can you call your brothers here at the base?"asked Charlotte.

"Sure'answered Alexis.

15 minutes later

"is something wrong?"answered Jessie.

"Did something happen?"asked Drew.

"Charlotte just wanted me to call you 4 to the base"answered Alexis.

Charlotte comes out with a book.

"Charlotte is something wrong?"answered Drew.

"Information on the Summers, Romero, Shiba and Rivera family tree"answered Charlotte.

**Summers: Family Tree**

Edward Summers-uncle-Alicia Rivera-daughter to the deceased sensei-both deceased-son Lenny Summers

Lenny Summers-Maggie Romero-1st wife-who died of bone cancer. Never remarried until their son Joshua was 10 years at the time. 2nd wife-Carla Shiba-cousin to Jayden and Lauren Shiba. both were killed in a plane crash.

(Joshua) Summers-age 17 years now

Joyce Rivera-deceased sensei she had at least 4 children whom she gave up for adoption.

1\. Melissa Rivera-Micheal Romero-son-James Romero-sons Levi and Brody Romero

2\. Alexander Rivera-Summers-adopted-by Harry Summers-uncle-cousin

3\. Daisy Rivera-Waters-Terrance Morgan-both deceased-son Terry Morgan

4\. Erik Summers-Sasha Morgan-sons-Francis-Drew,Jordan and Jessie Summers.

"So that makes us related to you, Charlotte"answered Drew.

"My mother was Joyce Rivera-she had taken me in as her foster daughter, since my parents weren't together. My father is a distant cousin to the Romero line and my mother a distant cousin to the shiba line"answered Charlotte.

Alexis spoke up. "doesn't matter who your parents are, still can be part of our family line"answered Alexis.

"Thanks, except a problem here, was left to run this school"answered Charlotte sitting down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Charlotte, Jessica and Alexis were running drills with several students at the mansion.

Shelby, Ariana-Hillard, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall-Scott, Kevin and Chase came to the place.

"Shelby, Kendall isn't gonna be happy we are here in Mystic City"answered Chase.

"You didn't have to come"answered Shelby.

"Had to, the others were busy"answered Chase.

"Kendall wouldn't even tell me anything about Charlotte's background information given"answered Shelby.

45 minutes later

"Riley and Philip what the two of you doing here?"asked Shelby.

"My brother Matt lives in Legacy Valley with Francis and Drew Summers"answered Riley.

"I was invited here"answered Phillip.

"Why would you be invited here, do you know something?"asked Gia.

"That would be none of your business"answered Phillip walking away from Gia.

Gia turns towards her friend Emma. "Emma would you know anything?"asked Gia.

Emma-pink megaforce ranger. "Uncle Jason only told me some information about Charlotte's background, not sure I should be telling you guys this"answered Emma.

"Come one we have the right to know"answered Kevin.

"I only know that Charlotte was taken in by her deceased sensei who passed away 15 years ago, left this mansion to her"answered Emma.

"Anything about her parents?"answered Gia.

Phillip and Kendall are the only ones besides Matt, Alexis-her brothers know about Charlotte secret background about her parents.

"OK, Everyone have the rest of the week off"answered Jessica.

"Ya! answered several voices.

Meaning Seth Oliver, Nicholas Oliver, Shawn Brookes, Jasper (Shiba)-Charlotte's cousin

Kayla Morgan-Jack Shiba-Paul Shiba

Paul Shiba-Ginny Romero-Jamie Romero, Lukas Shiba

Lukas Shiba-Henrietta Snow deceased-1st marriage Jasper Shiba-age 18 years old

Peter Shiba-wife unknown-James Shiba-Lauren, Jayden Shiba

Harrison Shiba-deceased-wife-Brittney Romero-deceased-daughter Charlotte age 14 years old.

"Charlotte, you wouldn't know about anything on your parents?"asked Shelby Watkins.

Jasper Shiba had his arms around Charlotte's for support. "Why! Are you asking about my cousin's personal space"answered Jasper.

"Cousin"answered Gia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for hurting anyone feelings, about this story. I'm gonna continuing writing this story. Going to add another my own character-who is going to be related to Kendall Morgan through.

Kendall Morgan hasn't told anyone-including her rangers about being in the foster system.

Hasn't told anyone that her adopted family members happen to be Kendrix Morgan-pink lost galaxy ranger, Leo Cobrett and Mike Cobrett, Blake Bradley, Hunter Bradley and Dustin Brookes.

6 of them resided in Mystic City and Legacy Valley.

Name: Savannah Morgan

Age: 10 years old

Biological mom: Sasha Waters-age 16 when having Savannah-left her with strangers.

Biological dad: Unknown

Kendall Morgan is reading something in the cafe

Shelby Watkins is furious couldn't get any answers from Charlotte Rivera family members.

Chase is visiting his little sister Chloe in New Zealand for at least 2 weeks now.

Tyler and his dad James were rock climbing.

Riley was at the cafe with his older brother Matt Griffin who had permission to help.

"Kendall"shouted a voice.

Kendall looks up at the voice.

Savannah came racing towards her sister.

"Savannah, what are you doing here?"asked Kendall kneeling down to her adopted sister's level.

"Uncle Dustin, dropped me off here"answered Savannah.

Riley comes over to the girls. "Kendall, whose is this?"asked Riley.

Kendall looks at Riley. "Savannah is my little sister"answered Kendall.

"Didn't know you had a sister"answered Riley.

Savannah spoke up. "Both of us are adopted through, our biological parents didn't want us"answered Savannah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Author's Note: Sorry haven't been updating this story as much, haven't been feeling that great lately, with working a lot of hours right now.

Leo Cobrett had dropped Savannah at Amber Beach-he was doing some errands in Angel Grove and Silver Hills the others were busy doing different things right now.

Others gotten to meet Savannah at the cafe.

"Kendall, Savannah is here"answered Riley heading towards the kitchen to make food for the day.

Kendall turns towards Savannah. "Did someone drop you off?"asked Kendall.

"Yes! Uncle Leo did had to do some errands"answered Savannah taking out a book from her bag she carries with.

Shelby Watkins comes walking into the cafe-screaming. "I don't know why you can't lend me $15 to help pay for my new phone"answered Shelby.

"I'm not made of money"answered Tyler Navarro.

"Can't you ask your dad to help"answered Shelby.

"No, I'm not gonna ask my dad for money I don't need"answered Tyler who heads towards the kitchen.

"Kendall, can't you at least give us a bonus"whined Shelby.

Kendall Morgan looks up at her computer. "Sorry we are on a tight budget right now"answered Kendall.

Phillip walks into the museum smiling to himself. "Hello! Ms. Savannah, how are you doing today?"asked Phillip.

Savannah smiles at Phillip digs though her bag. "I was told to give you this"answered Savannah handing Phillip a note.

Phillip takes the piece of paper reads it, puts it in his pocket.

Shelby walks over to Phillip." Phillip you wouldn't have $15 on hand?"asked Shelby.

Gia, Emma, Troy, Noah and Jake come walking into the cafe.

Savannah knows about the mega force ranger team. "What are you doing here in Amber Beach?"asked Savannah.

"We came to know information on Alexis Summers and Charlotte Scott"answered Gia.

Emma Goodall-Scott knows information about the two girls, just wasn't gonna say anything to anyone right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Happy Halloween

Seth Kwan-Oliver was dressed as a vampire, Alexis Summers was dressed as a pirate, Savannah Morgan dressed as a princess, Tyler Navarro dressed as a prince. Shelby dressed as a princess, Charlotte Scott was dressed as a fairy goddess, Kendall Morgan was dressed as a scientist.

Emily was dressed as a karate instructor, Lauren was dressed as a witch, Mia was dressed as a pirate, Kevin was dressed as a power ranger, Mike dressed as a forest tree, Antonio dressed as a vampire, Jayden dressed as a solider.

Troy-pirate, Noah-Nerd professor, Gia-dancer, Emma-photographer, Jake-basketball player

"so how many towns are we hitting off to get candy?"asked Jake-the green mega force ranger.

"We are in Angel Grove right now"answered Tyler.

Angel Grove

Silver Hills

legacy Valley

Mystic City

Paramora City

Reef side

Summer Cove

Amber Beach.

Stopping at Jason Scott family home:

Jason not being home at the time, Nicholas Oliver was passing out candy with his girlfriend Anna Scott.

"Trick or Treat"shouted Gia, Noah and Savannah at once

Gia getting snickers

Noah getting Reese cups

Savannah gotten everything.

1 hr later in Silver Hills

Stop at the silver guardians.

Taylor and Eric were passing out candy.

Tyler gotten starbursts candy

Jake-skittles

Shelby-York patties

Savannah-gotten everything again

Charlotte-also gotten everything also.

3 hrs later

Paramora City

Mentor Ji was passing out candy at the shiba-samurai headquarters house.

Lauren was tired, quit for the rest of the night.

Same as Kevin he quit too.

Mia, Mike and Emily raided the fridge for something to eat at the house.

Charlotte decided to take a break-for at least 15 minutes before heading back to Mystic City.

(8 hrs later)

Mystic City

Kendall and Savannah were spending the night at Mystic City headquarters.

"Savannah what kind of candy did you get?"answered Seth.

Savannah dumps her candy on the floor

27 snickers, 33 Reese cups, 4 babe Ruth, 12 smarties, 6 crunch bars, 10 butterfingers

"About the rest of you guys?"asked Drew

Alexis dumps out

34 Reese Cups-white one only, 23 Reese Cups-Dark one only, 10 Butterfingers, 5 crunch Bars, 10 Take Five Bars, 5 skittles

Seth dumps his on the counter

23 Reese Cups, 14 Starburst, 10 Skittles, 17- 3 Musketeers Bars, 4 Crunch Bars, 22 Hershey's

Tyler

17-3 Musketeers bars, 10 Starburst,2 skittles, 17 White kit kat, 22-almond mounds bars.

Charlotte's turn

33 Reese Cups, 10 Butterfingers, 20 White Kit Kats, 10 Hershey's, 2 Almond mounds bars, 3 skittles, 6 starburst, 6 babe Ruth Bars, 4 Crunch bars, 12 Take Five Bars and etc.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Author's Note: Not letting anyone help me with this story, just the characters.

Alexis Summers was having trouble sleeping, had nightmares almost every night. She's afraid to mention it to her brothers.

Jessica was also having night mares that haunted her.

Slowly makes her way towards the kitchen to make something hot to drink.

15 minutes later

Jessica was sitting sipping on some hot tea.

Trevor Scott had just came home late-seeing his younger sibling he was babysitting.

Saw Jessica sitting there on a love chair.

"Jessica, is something wrong?"asked Trevor walking over to Jessica.

"I couldn't sleep"answered Jessica.

Trevor sits down. "Did you want me to get Anna my sister?"asked Trevor.

"No! I'm not sick, just having haunted nightmares"answered Jessica.

25 minutes later

Alexis comes sleeping walking into the mansion.

Trevor and Jessica couldn't even wake Alexis up.

"I'm gonna go wake up my sister Anna from her bedroom"answered Trevor racing upstairs in a flash of lightening.

Jessica waves her hand in Alexis face.

Alexis just stares in open thin air.

Anna dials the legacy valley headquarters.

Drew answers the phone. "Hello"answered Drew.

"We can't wake Alexis up"answered Anna.

"What are you talking about? Alexis is asleep in her bedroom here at the mansion"answered Drew.

"No, she's at the mystic city headquarters"snapped Anna.

Drew hangs up goes back to sleep.

Then suddenly eyes snapped open-he races towards Alexis bedroom, nope his sister wasn't there.

He slams Francis bedroom wide open.

Francis wakes up-glares at Drew. "What in world is wrong with you! It's like midnight"growled Francis.

"Anna called said that Alexis is at the mystic city headquarters, they can't wake her up"answered Drew.

"Our sister is in her bedroom asleep"answered Francis.

Drew shakes his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Savannah (Morgan)-Cobrett was spending the day with Kendall Morgan at the headquarters in legacy valley-border of Mystic City.

Francis, Drew, Jordan and Jessie were doing different things around the base.

Drew was still trying to figure out what had happen to Alexis-why she doesn't remember anything yet.

He was talking to his brothers in the kitchen.

"It's not like Alexis to not remember what happen?"asked Drew.

"Might not remember what had taken place"answered Francis.

"Where is Alexis right now?"answered Jordan.

"Next door with Charlotte and Savannah"answered Kendall coming into the kitchen.

"Did you fix it?"asked Jordan.

"Yes! Surprised you didn't ask Justin, Ethan or Billy to help you guys out"answered Kendall.

"Uncle Billy is out of town, Ethan is away visiting his girlfriend. Justin is with Rocky"answered Seth Oliver knocking on the doorway to the mansion.

"Seth what brings you here?"answered Kendall.

"Charlotte needs you for something Drew"answered Seth.

Drew gets up from where he was sitting at.

"Couldn't Charlotte just phone me"murmured Drew.

Alexis looks at Charlotte. "Are you sure it's safe to leave the base?"asked Alexis.

Charlotte turns towards Alexis. "Just visiting someone that's all"answered Alexis.

Drew Summers comes walking into the basement of the headquarters. "Charlotte could have just called me"answered Drew.

Alexis looks at Drew and Charlotte.

Charlotte turns towards Drew. "I need you to help Kendall Morgan with the Mystic City headquarters for a couple days"answered Charlotte.

Francis, Jessie and Jordan Summers came out of nowhere.

"Charlotte, Where are you going off too?"asked Drew.

"Why are you asking Drew and Kendall to take care of Mystic City headquarters?"asked Francis.

Jessica comes out of nowhere. "We are visiting someone special, that person doesn't want anyone to know"answered Jessica.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jessica and Charlotte were visiting a certain special place.

A place that Charlotte and Jessica were brought together for a reason.

"Sensei Rivera! We wanted to say thank you"answered Jessica.

Charlotte puts fresh flowers on two different graves.

4 ghostly figures appear before them.

Author's Note: Changing some things around in the story. Brittney Romero-is related to Levi and Brody Romero, Harrison Shiba is related to Lauren and Jayden Shiba.

Charlotte wants to keep her deceased parents names a secret until later.

Harrison Shiba standing with his fiance-Brittney Romero-Sensei Joyce Rivera-Charlotte foster parent and Viola Summers-were standing there.

"In due time your memories will surface"answered Joyce.

"Just wanted to thank you for giving us a chance"answered Jessica.

"Charlotte! I know that your relatives don't know anything about us, please keep it that way"whispered Brittney.

"Why! Do I have to keep it a secret?"asked Charlotte.

"Prince Phillip and Kendall Morgan are the only ones who we are by accident"answered Harrison.

Charlotte stares at her birth parents. "Don't I have the right to let them know?"shouted Charlotte angrily.

Joyce glares at Brittney and Harrison. "Charlotte has the right to know who she is related to"answered Joyce.

"She already knows I'm 2 years older than Levi Romero"answered Brittney.

Jessica looks at them.

"Jayden and Lauren Shiba are your cousin"answered Harrison Shiba.

"Do they know that Charlotte beholds the purple samurai morpher to begin with?"asked Viola.

"Nope"answered Brittney.

10 days later

Charlotte was sitting in a chair reading a book, hasn't said one word yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Charlotte hasn't said one word to anyone that she is related to Levi and Brody Romero, Jayden and Lauren Shiba.

Alexis knew that something had to happen while Charlotte was away.

Jessica was working on a crossword puzzle in the kitchen at Mystic City headquarters.

Alexis comes over to the table sits down.

Jessica sense that someone was watching her looked up saw Alexis. "Is there something you need?"asked Jessica.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there is something bothering Charlotte?"answered Alexis.

Jessica puts her pen down. "I was there while we were talking to our deceased sensei grave. That is something you should talk to Charlotte about?"asked Jessica going back to her puzzle.

Alexis stomps over to Jessica. "You know something"bellowed Alexis angrily.

Jessica slams her hands on the table.

Just as Tyler, Chase and Phillip came over to visit.

"Whoa! Is something wrong mate?"answered Chase.

"Did we come at a bad time?"asked Tyler.

"Do you know where I can find Charlotte"answered Phillip.

"Downstairs"answered Jessica.

Phillip disappears to the basement.

Jessica stares at two others. "No! You didn't come at a bad time, nothing is wrong"answered Jessica.

"Prove it"answered Alexis.

"Prove what?"answered Chase.

"Prove that nothing is wrong with Charlotte"answered Alexis.

(Basement)

Charlotte looks at Phillip. "I know that Kendall and You know about my family by accident"answered Charlotte.

"I swear haven't told anyone about them"answered Phillip.

"I was told by dead parents ghosts now to tell anyone of them whom I'm related to"answered Charlotte.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"answered Phillip.

Charlotte is thinking for a moment.

"Yes! Can deliver these to the respectful people"answered Charlotte.

2 weeks later

Levi, Brody and Calvin came to the meeting.

Since the others were busy doing something.

Jayden,Antonio and Lauren were summoned to the secret meeting.

"Do we know why we were summon here?"asked Calvin.

"Maybe they know"answered Levi pointing to another group walking up the pavement"answered Levi.

Antonio was shocked of huge property.

Author's Note

Been busy with work.

No! Savannah is not related to Charlotte.


	15. Chapter 15

Kendall Morgan: Part I

Was working at the new cafe in Amber Beach.

When Leo Cobrett and Kendrix Morgan came walking into the place.

Followed by the former Dino thunder rangers.

"Kendall, There are some people who want to see you"answered Shelby sitting down on a chair.

Kendall puts down her computer-sees Kendrix Morgan-foster parents-Leo coming into the room. "Is there something wrong?"answered Kendall.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"answered Leo.

"Sure"answered Kendall.

Chase and Tyler hear Kendall crying out.

"NO!"shouted Kendall.

"Is there something wrong?"asked Shelby looking up from her new cell-phone.

"Savannah was taken from us"answered Leo

"We could help search for her"answered Chase.

Kendrix looks at Leo.

Kendall looks at her foster parents. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"asked Kendall

"Savannah is in a better place for now"answered Kendrix

8 hrs later

Mystic City headquarters.

Shelby is shocked to see others at the headquarters.

"Who are you guys?"asked Shelby.

"Antonio Garcia-Gold samurai ranger"answered Antonio.

"Mia Stevens-pink Samurai Ranger"answered Mia.

"Emily Waters-yellow Samurai ranger"answered Emily.

"Mike Anderson-green samurai ranger"answered Mike.

"Lauren Shiba-red samurai ranger"answered Lauren.

"Jayden Shiba-former samurai ranger"answered Jayden.

"Kevin Grant-Blue Samurai Ranger"answered Kevin.

"Levi Weston-gold ninja steel ranger"answered Levi.

"Brody Romero-Red ninja steel ranger"answered Brody.

"Sarah-pink ninja steel ranger"answered Sarah.

"Hayley-white ninja steel ranger"answered Hayley.

"Preston-blue ninja steel ranger"answered Preston.

"Calvin-yellow ninja steel ranger"answered Calvin.

"Anna Scott-adopted daughter to Jason Scott"answered Anna

"Trevor Scott-Blue Guardian-son to Jason Scott"answered Trevor.

Tommy Oliver-was the former red, green, white and black ranger"answered Tommy.

Jason Scott waves his hand in the air.

Mike Cobrett was standing there.

"Why are you here?"asked Tyler.

Levi, Brody, Lauren and Jayden looked at each other.

Justin Stewart spoke up.

"They are here because of Charlotte Scott"answered Justin.

Shelby spoke up. "I knew that Charlotte was keeping something important about her family"answered Shelby.

Kendall spoke up. "Now isn't the time to talk what Ms. Scott kept from anyone right now"answered Kendall.


	16. Chapter 16

Kendall Morgan:Part II

Author's note: don't know when I will be updating any of the power rangers stories, been busy at work. Can't say anything nice do not respond back.

Charlotte and Jessica came out of their comatose state in 4 days ago.

"Can you explain why the rookies are here?"asked Shelby pointing it to the ninja steel rangers.

"Hey! We are standing right here you know"murmured Hayley.

"Prince Phillip delivered this letter to our home"answered Antonio holding out a letter in his hands.

"Same as us"answered Calvin.

"Ms. Scott can be the one to explain why she wanted the two groups to be here"answered Phillip.

On cue-Charlotte shows up out of nowhere.

Shelby looks at Charlotte.

Alexis looks at Charlotte. "I know something is wrong since you came back a couple days ago"answered Alexis.

Kendall and Phillip were the only ones who know about Charlotte's background.

"Jessica and I went to visit someone very important to us, who left me with this school to run 12 years ago"answered Charlotte taking a deep breathe.

"Go on we are listening"answered Chase.

"I saw my deceased parents at the site"answered Charlotte.

"There's no way can see dead people?"asked Sarah.

Jessica spoke up. "I can see dead people being killed, its'a gift that was passed down by our deceased sensei"answered Jessica.

"Is that why you wanted Kendall and Drew to looked after the headquarters?"asked Tyler.

Kendall spoke up. "Yes"answered Kendall.

"Why dragging all of us here then?"answered Hayley this time.

"Levi Weston and Brody Romero do you know a Brittney Romero?"answered Charlotte Scott.

Levi thinking for a moment.

Brody Romero thinking for a moment. "I don't think so, why?"asked Brody.

"Brittney Romero is my mother-Harrison Shiba is my dad"answered Charlotte Scott.

Mouths were open wide with shocked of the news given to them.

Lauren, Jayden and Antonio looked at each other.

"Harrison was a cousin on our dads's side of the family, that's all we know about"answered Lauren.

"There's more"answered Jessica.

"More of what?"answered Calvin.

"I behold the purple samurai morpher"answered Charlotte.

"I also behold a black samurai morpher"answered Jessica.

4 days later

Almost every ranger team was there for the memorial service of Savannah Morgan.

Kendall was sitting in between Mike Cobrett-his fiance-Nikki Robertson, Kendrix Morgan-Leo Cobrett been engaged at the time. Justin, Andros, Karone,Carlos, Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, ninja steel rangers were among the group also.

Author's Note: Savannah isn't dead OK.


End file.
